Her Knight in Shining Armani
by don't-tell-me-not-to-live
Summary: He really did have impeccable timing... *Day One of the 'Inception' Oneshot Week*
1. Her Knight in Shining Armani

**Okay, first of all- BIG NEWS.**

**You know how I said I would write a sequel to 'DALDOM' (thanks to -ChocoCookie- for the awesome codename!)? Well, guess what? **

**I finished the first two chapters. *****happy dance***

**But...I'm not gonna publish them yet *cue booing audience track* . I know, I know-I'm evil. But I wanted to have my editor (AKA-my mommy) read them first to see if they were any good. So, I'm planning to publish chapter one EXACTLY a week from today, August 18th. So be looking out for that! :)**

**AND, to help celebrate it's upcoming release (and to prove to my friend that I CAN publish seven oneshots, one right after the other, thankyouverymuch), I'm kicking off an 'Inception' Oneshot Week! *whooo!* Basically what I'm gonna do is upload a new Inception oneshot everyday for the next week, leading up to the publication of 'DALDOM: The Sequel' (Don't worry- that's just the working title. lol)**

**So check back every day to read the new oneshot I post! I'll probably post them around 6 pm-10 pm. **

**Anyway, here's the first one. Read and Review! **

**

* * *

****Her Knight in Shining Armani**

He's so confident; it's border-line hilarious.

She'd seen him before; they probably had a couple of classes together at the university. Ariadne could barely remember his name- Tom? Tim? Jim? _Whatever._ All she knew was that she was sitting in her favorite coffee shop, and he'd just walked up and starting hitting on her.

"Hello, Ariadne. You're looking quite pretty today."

John. _That_ was his name. "Um… thanks."

He gave her a dazzling smile, his perfectly white teeth glistening in the Parisian sunlight. "So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing here?"

"Err… I'm reading…" The architect held up her worn-in paperback for emphasis. "Isn't that kinda obvious?"

John laughed. "You're funny," he winked at her from behind shaggy blonde bangs. "I like funny."

He was _much_ too cocky for her liking. Ariadne needed to get rid of him, and fast. "And _I_ like privacy…" she gave him a hard stare. "So…could you…you know-"

"Let me buy you a drink."

She gawked at him, flustered by his sudden proposal. "Excuse me?"

"Let me buy you a drink!" he placed a hand on the coffee table and leaned toward her, almost invading her personal space. Ariadne shrank away from him, avoiding his predatory gaze.

"N-no thanks, John. That won't be necessary."

"C'mon, Ar. One little drink. They make excellent cappuccinos here. Or maybe you'd like a latte?"

"John, honestly, I'm fine!"

"No, I insist. Let me buy you a-"

"_Hello, sweetheart…"_

The familiar scent of red wine, cigars, and spearmint gum filled her nostrils and Ariadne sighed with relief. Her hero, her savior, her knight in shining Armani had come to her rescue- and his timing couldn't be more perfect. "Hi!"

She turned her head to shoot him a grateful smile, only to go rigid with shock when she felt his lips brush against hers. It was like the kiss they'd shared during the Fischer case, but before she could dwell on that fact, he pulled away, leaving her kissing nothing but air.

John was standing up straight now, his arms crossed over his chest, bight blue eyes flickering dangerously. "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Arthur, Ariadne's boyfriend."

The architect looked up at him from her seat, confusion etched on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but John beat her to it.

"_Boyfriend_?"

The point man shot Ariadne a pointed look, trying to convey a message- _just go with it. _Arthur was attempting to save her from her douche bag of a classmate. Thank God.

"Um, yeah!" The young woman jumped into action, rising from her chair and lacing her hand into Arthur's, who squeezed it reassuringly. "Arthur is my boyfriend, and… he's taking me…out. To…lunch!"

"That's right, I am. So there's really no need for you to buy her anything…" Arthur smirked at John before turning towards Ariadne. "Are you ready to go, love?"

"Mmhmm…" she instinctively nodded her head and reached down to grab her book and purse. Arthur offered his arm to her and she took it, smiling at the feel of smooth fabric underneath her fingertips. She took one last look at John and chuckled at his expression- a mix between dejection and annoyance. "See you in class, John…"

With one last half-wave, Ariadne turned around and walked out of the coffee shop, pulling Arthur along. She waited till they were at least a block away from the shop before halting to a stop and grabbing the point man in a fierce hug. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_"

Arthur laughed, patting her back. "No problem, Ar."

She pulled away, grinning wildly. "No, seriously- that was _amazing_! You honestly saved me back there. I had _no_ idea what to do! And you had impeccable timing! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Cobb sent me to come get you. We have another case, and we could really use your help..."

Her grin faltered slightly. Of course. He was only here on business. "Well…I suppose we should go, then. Where did you guys set up shop?" She began to walk away from him, trying to hide the reddening of her cheeks, when a strong hand caught her by the shoulder.

"Cobb doesn't expect us for another few hours," Arthur turned her around to face him, smiling shyly. "And I _did_ promise you lunch… how 'bout we… you know…"

Ariadne couldn't help but giggle, slipping her hand into his once again and leaning against him. "C'mon…" she laughed. "Let me buy you a drink…"

* * *

**Reviews make me wanna crazy dance! Watch out for the next oneshot, coming tomorrow!**

**-MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey. It's moi.**

Second oneshot of 'Inception' Oneshot Week is posted.

But I didn't post it under the first oneshot. I'm posting them as separate stories, so if you want to read it, just go to my profile and look for it there. It's called 'Scarves and Ties'.

And the same thing goes for all the up-coming oneshots I post this week- they will be posted separately.

So if you wanna be alerted when I post each new one, add me to your alerts or just check my profile around 6-10 pm.

And this isn't like a scheme to get more people to follow me, I promise. I just didn't want to post them all under the same fic. So don't go all 'you're such an attention-seeker!' on me (cuz that's what my besfren told me when I told him about this Oneshot Week I was doing. And he used a more vulgar word than 'seeker'. I told him to STFU.).

So yeah. Sorry if I sounded whiny. I'm just kinda in a bad mood right now. But if you go read the fic, it'll make me feel better… =}

**-MusicMakesMeWannaCRAZYDANCE**


End file.
